Please remember
by xXWaffleLuvaXx
Summary: "Who are you?" She said as she awakened. Claire sees an ad for a farm in mineral town and... you know the story. Later she meets a certain blacksmith who changes her life, but will the bond that they have created disappear when Claire loses her memory?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! WaffleLuvaa here! This is my first fanfic so please don`t critisize me too much. TT^TT I think i suck at writing but my friends say that I`m good so I decided to try a fanfic on my favorite Harvest Moon Couple. I was inspired by Jean Cooper and BabyPan so if you haven`t already, check out their fanfics! My beginning is kind of boring but I hope you can sit through it. :\

**Claire`s POV**

Here I am sitting in my old apartment, watching TV being as bored as hell... Wait.. What`s that? An ad for a farm in Mineral Town? Hmm... I wrote the number down and stuck it to my fridge with a magnet. "I`ll call tomorrow" I said to myself as I went to bed.

_~Weeks Later~_

So I finally got the courage to call after three weeks... The minute I stepped onto my new property these words reached my head: 'This place looks like shit'. Ok it looked worse than shit... Damn.. I had already sold my cruddy old apartment and quit my job.. There`s no going back now. The mayor came over to laugh in my face. Soooo... I attacked him with my hammer, then my sickle, then hoe, and eventually used my watering can... He then apologized and talked me into staying. I guess it wasn`t so bad. It definately needed some renovating but it was still liveable. The mayor introduced himself as 'Thomas', gave me a map of the town and told me to introduce myself to everyone. First stop on the list; The Blacksmith. 

"What the hell do you mean! Explain to me what`s wrong with it! Come on!" The red-head yelled

"What`s wrong with it! The answer is inside of you! You have much to learn!" The old man snapped back at him.

That`s when I walked in. Both men looked at me confused. "Um... Did I come at a bad time?" I asked innocently.

"What do you think!" The red-head snapped while shoving me out of the way and then exiting the building.

What a great impression of this place. In the first building I visit, I get shoved to the ground. Who knows maybe I will get shot in the head a few times by the end of the day, knowing the way this day started...

The old man explains to me that this is the blacksmith, his name is Saibara, the boy who just walked out was his grandson; Gray and some other stuff I didn`t pay attention to. He then apologized for Gray. I nodded and headed out the door.  
>Debating whether or not to visit the other towns people, I made my way over to the town square where i found Gray sitting on the bench. He threw something to the floor.<p>

"It`s not good to litter..." I said picking up the necklace he had thrown. It was a cute necklace, not perfect but cute. I put the necklace in his hands wrapping his fingers around it in the palm of his large hands. "My name is Claire. Nice to meet you." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Gray" He said taking my hand and shaking it. "Sorry for earlier... I didn`t mean to snap at you... It`s just... My grandpa is always criticizing me and..." He covered his face with his hat. "I`m ready to quit-"

"It`s called 'T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G' Gray. You won`t be perfect at something in one day! If you want to improve you ought to listen to the man!" I snapped. His eyes grew wide and I swear I saw his jaw drop for a brief moment. I giggled. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder then took the necklace from his hands. I gazed down at my hands that were caressing the piece of jewelry. "It`s really pretty you know?" Still looking at the necklace I smiled. I then looked up at Gray who was slightly blushing. "Gray let`s make a deal,"

"What kind of deal?"

"In exactly one year, I want you to make a 'perfect' necklace and give it to me." I said smiling. "I also want you to do your best getting along with Saibara."

"Haha.. That`s imposible. Me get along with that geezer? I don`t think so. But if I do, what`s in it for me?" He asked.

Hmm... What would Gray like? I thought about it for a minute. I better be dead-on with my guess... "How about I bring you corn everday for a year?"

"C-c-c-corn!" He exclaimed.

Heheheh... I was right. I must be psychic. "Yes, for a whole year."

"Ye- no..."

"Why not?"

"W-well what`s in it for you?"

Heheheh... "Weeellll I thought a beautiful necklace made by you would be good enough, buuut since you think it`s not, how about you help me with my farm after work for a year?"

"No deal" he responded immediately.

"Awww... Is it because little Gray is too scared that he`s gonna loseee?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!" Then I saw him jump... on me...

**Gray`s POV**

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

Then I jumped on her. I wonder if Claire is ticklish... **_-evil grin-_**

"Hahahahahaha! S-Stop it Gray! Hahahaha!" She screamed while tears formed in her eyes from the laughter.

"But whyyyy?" I asked, probably smiling like an idiot.

"I-I swear... I-I will m-m-murder y-youuuu!" She said laughing.

I was about to tickle her more when a sudden, loud gasp stopped the both of our laughter. It was Ann. She gave me a _-I didn`t know you had it in you-_ look, so I shot her a glare that said _-shut the hell up-_.

"I was going to say dad needed you, _buuut_ I see you`re busy" Ann said as she was leaving.

"Wait up Ann." I hopped off Claire and helped her up to her feet.

**Claire`s POV**

"Ann, this is Claire." Gray said after helping me up.

"Hiya Claire! I`m Ann, Gray`s _**beloved**_ little sister!" The red head said cheerfully.

"_Beloved?_ My ass." Gray said which earned him a glare from Ann and a giggle from me.

"Heehee nice to meet you Ann!" I replied.

"So Ann, what did dad need me for?" Gray asked nonchalantly.

"-sigh- roofs leaking again." Ann replied.

"Ugh.. Again? Damn... So Claire wanna check out the inn?" Gray asked me with a slight blush on his face.

"Sounds good to me!"

So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! Oh and don`t worry, Gray will answer the question in the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here`s the next chapter :) Big thank yous and cookies for AtYourSide, dannt and turfted titmouse for reviewing. I`m so happy I actually got reviews! xDDD

_**Claire`s POV**_

We walked over to the Inn chatting. Half of the time Gray and Ann were arguing (go figure). As for the other half, we had a nice chat. Now I would say we know each other fairly well.

"Here we are Claire! This is the Inn!" Ann said cheerfully. "This is our dad; Doug and the shy one over here is Cliff. He is also new here." She said pointing to the two.

"Nice to meet you two." I gave a warm smile.

_**Ann`s POV**_

This is weird... Gray is never _**this**_ nice to anyone. I would know, afterall I AM his sister. Could he? possibly? no way... Well she **_is_** pretty and she seems nice... By the way he`s acting... I would say he likes Claire! But of course my brother is too stupid and dense to know it...

I looked over at the two. They were smiling and giggling. They already looked like a happily married couple. Maybe I should help big brother... heheheh... -evil grin-

"Hey Ann!" It was Claire. "Do you think you could show me around town tomorrow?" I then looked down at Gray who looked extremely disapointed. Was it because she didn`t ask him? Heheheh interesting.

"Sorry Claire! I have extra work tomorrow. You could always ask Gray though!" I caught a glimpse of Gray who showed a little smile.

"Uh.. Umm... G-Gray, c-could you give me a tour around town tomorrow?" The blonde said as she stared at the floor.

Wait... Oh my gosh! By the way _**she**_ is acting... she likes my cold-hearted brother! Ohohoho... This town just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Uh, sure Claire," He gave a loving smile. Wait... _loving_? I`ve never seen him smile like that! Ohohoho, this is going to be fun. I get to play a fuuun game! Yessss!

"Gray you show her around everywhere, but the lake got it? I`m taking her there k?" I shouted from across the room.

"I guess..." He mumbled. "Claire I`ll take you home. It`s getting late."

**_Claire`s POV_**

"Okay! Thanks Gray!" I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door.

His hands are big... I never noticed how much bigger he was than me until now. He`s almost a foot taller too.. What is he? 6'3''? -mentally slaps myself- Ok back to reality Claire!

"Claire!"

"Huh? What?"

"I`ve called your name five times now. Are you okay?" Gray asked concerningly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking.." My face began to flush.

"Oh ok.. Well just wondering.. but are you going to let go of my hand at all?" He stared at the ground and his stupid hat was blocking my view from his face.

"Ah! Sorry!" I pulled my hand away. I blushed furiosly when he suddenly took it back.

"It`s not... like I minded..." he mumbled causing me to blush more if it was even possible. There was an awkward silence while we walked to my farm hand in hand, blushing like all hell broke loose. It was cold outside but I felt very warm. Was it because I was holding Gray`s hand? I looked up at him. His face was covered by his hat (go figure) but his ears were red. Im sure mine had already. Wait why am I blushing? Why is he blushing? Calm down Claire.. I`m sure we`re just cold.

**Gray`s POV**

I think she`s staring at me... I feel eyes on me but I don`t want to look. I won`t take the chance of her seeing me blush.I wanted to see her face though... I don`t know why, I just do. I looked down at the blonde. We made eye contact then immediately look in the opposite directions, blushing more. Her face was just too cute. Wait cute? Blushing? What the hell am I talking about? I just met this girl! What are you thinking? Bad Gray, bad! -mentally slaps himself-

"G-Gray?"

"Y-" I cleared my throat. "Yeah?"

"Abouuuut the deal, what`s your answer?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Fine..." I mumbled out.

"Heehee yay!" She smiled. "Well thank you for walking me home"

"Um, no problem!" I replied, trying not to blush at her. Honestly I didn`t want to let go of her hand. "Well good night. I`ll pick you up after work tomorrow." I said as I was leaving.

"Gray, wait a sec." Claire called.

I turned around.

**_Claire`s POV_**

"Gray, wait a sec." I called. He turned around. "Thanks" I whispered as I pecked him on the cheek. I watched as red filled his face and I scurried into my house. I leaned against the wall. "What did I just do?" I whispered to myself.

**_Ann`s POV_**

"Cliff, did you see that!"

"D-Did she just kiss him?" Cliff asked with a grin.

"I think so. What are you grining about?"

"Hmm? Oh it`s nothing. Heheh.. It`s just, me and Gray have been friends ever since I came here and He`s never talked about girls but I have a feeling he will tonight." He said while chuckling. Oh Goddess is Cliff cute or what? Ok off topic! Back to the situation!  
>-Flash back-<p>

"Okay! Thanks Gray!" Claire said as she grabbed his hand and rand out the door.

"Hey Cliff,"

"Yes Ann?"

"Let`s follow them" I whispered.

"You read my mind." Cliff answered giving sending an almost evil aura. Honestly it suprised me, but oh well, we were on the same page.

As we were following them we heard;

Gray: "Well... Just wondering... but are you ever going to let go of my hand?"

"Oh come on Gray! That`s not the right thing to say! Grrr.." I mumbled out. Cliff just nodded in agreement.

Claire: "Ah! Sorry!" She pulled her hand away from his. Then the unthinkable happened, Gray took her hand back. Mine and Cliff`s jaw dropped.

Gray: "It`s not... Like I minded.."

"That`s the way to do it big bro!" I said. Cliff was dumb-struck.

-Flash back end-

"Shit, Gray is coming this way." Wait... Did Cliff just cuss? Oh well...

"Damn... Hurry! To the Inn!" I whispered.

We ran to the Inn in record time. When we got back we were giggling like crazy.

So? Good? Bad? Please review! If you do you get virtual cookies! X3  
><em><strong>"C<strong>_**_ome to the darkside, we have cookies"_**


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you guys know, Yes I did change the name. I never really liked the name, I just wanted to get it posted so I just put the first thing that came to my head. Sorry about that and sorry for not updating sooner! I just thought some other Graire stories and started working on them so I wouldn`t forget my ideas! :D Be sure to check them out! I have this one (Please remember), and two others. One is called "Fairytale" and the other is called "Melodies". Well here`s the next chapter. Please review!

_**Cliff`s POV**_

Ann said she has a _brilliant_ plan to hook Gray and Claire up. My job is to make Gray admit he likes her... Damn... This is going to be a challenge. Gray can be a stubborn as a mule when he wants.. Oh lookie here, speak of the devil.

"Hey Gray,"

"What`s up Cliff?"

"So what happened with Claire?"

He turned red all the way up to his ears. Bullseye. "Wha- WHAT! What do you mean!"

"Dude, take a god-damned chill pill. I was just wondering if she got home okay." I said biting my lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh,"

"Well obviously something happened. Spill it Gray." I said with a grin.

"GRAY!"

"FINE! She kissed me okay! There! Happy!"

"..." I never thought he`d admit it. I was shocked. "Did you like it?"

"What?"

"Goddess Gray get a freaking hearing aid! I said "**DID YOU LIKE THE DAMN KISS**?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know! She kissed me on the cheek!"

"Only on the cheek?" Me and Ann thought it was the lips. "So you **WISH** it was on the lips." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I grinned in amusement. Man, was this fun?

"... I don`t know! I`m so confused! I just met her but I can`t get her out of my head. It feels like I`ve known her forever." Gray said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It`s called 'Love at first sight'. Corny, but hey, it`s you, not me." I stuck my tongue out. Gray just remained silent, so we both called it a day and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of Gray banging his head against the wall. Goddess... someone** PLEASE** smack some sense into his **STUPID** head. "Gray what the hell are you doing!"

"I got no sleep last night because of what you said. I`m trying to get HER out of my head!"

"Well you`re and **IDIOT** Gray. You are so stupid. So **EXTREMELY** stupid."

"Do you have a deathwish?"

"No, it`s just that YOU are showing HER around town today. Therefore YOU CAN`T GET HER OUT OF YOUR DAMN HEAD ANYWAY!"

"... Oh Goddess... Cliff you`re right!"

"Now get your ass ready for work," I said demandingly. He got ready, amazed that I just snapped at him. When he left, I gave Ann the details.

"So little Gray can`t keep Claire out of his head? Awwww!" She grinned. "Well I have a plan to see how Claire feels about my older brother."

"And what would that be?" I asked out of the blue.

"S-e-c-r-e-t" Ann said seductively. I blushed.

_**Claire`s POV**_

What to do, what to do? Since I don`t know where I`m supposed to go and don`t know where to get supplies. I guess I will just clear my field.. -sigh-

Man this is so BORING! Smashing rocks, cutting twigs, shredding weeds, boring. Just plain boring.I finished clearing my field, leaving only a few big boulders and stumps within an hour. It wasn`t as hard as I thought. I took a quick break. After a snack I took my hoe and started tilling the ground. I finished after two hours and strangely, I found what appears to be an apple buried in the ground. Wasn`t sure whether to eat it or what, so I stuffed it in the back of my fridge and started watching some TV. It wasn`t long before I crashed on the couch.

_**Gray`s POV**_

"See ya later gramps." I yelled as I was walking to the door. "I`m going to Claire`s."

"Wait boy," The old man yelled. "Bring her here later."

I nodded my head and left.

I reached Claire`s farm and honestly I was suprised. I wasn`t expecting it to be so clean! She must have worked all day, being the _fragile_ girl she is. Anyway, where is she?

I checked everywhere but I couldn`t find her. "Claire?" I called out. I was reaching for her door then. I turned the knob. It wasn`t locked (go figure). I found Claire asleep on the couch. She looked adorable just laying there. Did I just say adorable? Oh well whatever.

"_Claiiireee_" I poked her face. She didn`t even flinch. This isn`t going to work. "CLAIRE I WRECKED YOUR FARM BY ACCIDENT!" By the time I finished my sentence, she was sitting up straight, wide eyed and ready to rearrange my face.

I started to laugh.

"You have the cutest laugh!" She said with a giggle which made me flush. I pulled my hat over my face so she wouldn`t see the blush that spread throughout my face. "You should stop covering your face with that hat," She said.

I started to grin. "Whyyy? Am I too hot for it?" I said jokingly.

"And if I said yes?" She sounded dead-serious.

"..." I was speachless. My face turned bright red. I probably looked similar to a tomato.

"..." She also remained silent. There was an awkward silence until I saw her biting her lip... Oh man...

"Hahahahahaha! Awww! Look at _wittle_ Gway turning all red! Am I a good actress or what! Hahaha!" She then tried to bite her lip again to keep her from laughing more. Grrr...

"Am not!"

"Hahaha, sure sure. Whaaaatever." She stuck her tongue out.

"So you did all that work?" I asked pointing to the field.

"Yea hahaha. Four hours ago! What did you think I was? Some fragile little girl who can`t get shit done?" She again stuck out her tongue. Now I am truly amazed at this girl. Man, was I wrong about her.

"Uhh... no?"

"Gray did you seriously think I was that weak?"

"... Anyway, let me guess, you woke up, finished work early, got something to eat then crashed on the couch?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yeppels! That`s exactly what happened. Have you been stalking me Gray?" She asked sarcastically.

"And if I said yes?" I gave her a smirk.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Gray" She gave me a small glare.

"Anyway, Let`s begin the tour."

"Sounds good," She gave a smile. 

Guess whaaat? I have a 5-day weekend! Lots of uploading so if you like my story/stories you get a ton of uploads xD Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Claire`s POV**_

"So where are we headed first?"

"Gramps said to stop by so do you want to go there first? It`s the closest anyway." I nodded in agreement.

I grabbed his hand, dragging the poor guy to the blacksmith. It was the only place I knew where to go so why not have fun with it?

"Hiya Saibara!" I said energetically.

"Hello Claire. I was wondering if you wanted to help Gray with the shop this week because I`ll be out of town." Saibara asked as nicely as possible.

"You`ll be out of town?" Gray asked.

"Did you not hear me?" Saibara replied almost angrily.

"I`d love to," I answered, trying to make Saibara forget about Gray`s comment.

"Great! Me and Gray will teach you how to upgrade tools tomorrow. I will be leaving the after we teach you." He said. Oh boy... here we go again..

"Umm..." was all I could say..

"Yes Claire?" Saibara asked concerningly.

"I.. kind of already know how..."

Both men stared at me wide-eyed. Man this again? Is it really that shocking? -sigh-

After a 2 minute staring contest they managed to shout "WHAT!" in unision. What I mean by staring contest is them staring at me, having a contest with themselves trying not to freak out...

"..." All I could do is remain silent and wait for them to talk...

"Y-you already know?" They asked in unision.

"Well... Gray you know my brother Jack? Well whenever he needed his tools upgraded, I would have to do it because... Well let`s just say Jack sucks at it.." I tried to give a smile.

"How young?" Gray asked.

"Ten? Eleven? Something like that..." I answered.

"So younger than me..."

"Guess so.."

There was an awkward silence until Saibara had a sudden happy outburst.

"Hahaha! I like this girl!" He messed up my hair. Me and Gray were both shocked and somewhat terrified thinking that the old man had snapped. "Well I wouldn`t want to keep you two from your DATE, I`ll see you both tomorrow." He said giddily pointing at our hands that were interlocked.

I can`t believe we didn`t notice! We started to blush but neither of us let go. We just avoided any eye contact. Why is it that when I`m with Gray I feel so... safe?

_**Gray`s POV**_

"I want two great-grandchildren!" Gramps shouted as we walked out the door.

"Wha- What the? **GRAMPS**!" I snapped. Both of us turned even more red. Crazy old coot. Kids? We met YESTERDAY!

I looked at the soft, petite hand that was holding mine. Why was it that I didn`t want to let go?

I felt her hand start to tense up. She looked at me, blushed and turned away. She tried to gently take her hand away from mine but I didn`t let her so instead she just relaxed again as we made our way to poultry farm.

_**Claire`s POV**_

I was watching the happily clucking chickens when suddenly one jumped into my arms. I looked down at it confused then started petting it. It was too cute! It started snuggling against me. I looked over at Gray.

"You look like you`re having fun." He said with a sweet smile.

"Mmm Hmm," I noded. He laughed. Then some guy with glasses and a headband stormed over to me.

"What do you think you`re doing with my chicken!" He yelled.

"Umm.." I must`ve looked terrified because Gray cut in and said

"Chill rick. It jumped into her arms."

"Oh.. Sorry about that. So what`s your name?" He asked apologetically.

"I`m Claire" I said with a faded smile.

"I`m Rick. Sorry, here have this" He handed me an egg.

"An egg?" I asked questionably.

"It`s a spa boiled egg. It tastes really good" He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said then looked over at Gray. "What`s wrong Gray?" He looked pissed.

_**Gray`s POV**_

"It`s nothing" Well not really. I was just for some reason pissed that Rick was being so friendly with her. What am I saying? Well whatever.

"Gray?" She looked concerned. Did I really look that pissed?

"I just thought we should finish the tour." I smiled.

"Okeedokee!" She replied giggly. Then I saw Popuri.

"Hey Pop," I called out.

"Hey Gray" She replied.

"Claire meet Popuri" I pointed at the pink haired girl. They started to talk.

I showed her around the rest of the town and introduced her. For some reason, animals and kids love her. All the animals at the farms were going nuts. May and Stu even followed us around. The only one who didn`t seem too pleased was Mary but only slightly.

We were walking back to the Inn. May and Stu were still following us. Well not exactly following. May was in Claire`s arms and Stu was on my shoulders. Claire was giggling happily with May and I was grunting because Stu won`t stop kicking.

As we walked into the Inn, Cliff and Ann had a smile that went all the way up to their ears...

"What?" I asked.

Ann looked over at Cliff. "Nothing" They both said.

Claire had this question mark over her head... not sure what was going on... Do people normally have question marks over their head? ... Never mind, I`ll just ignore it...

"What is it?" I glared at them.

"We just thought you two looked like you were happily married with two kids," They started to laugh.

I looked over at Claire who was shocked but bright red. Then I saw May hop out of her hands and walk over to me. I put Stu down and asked May what was up. She told me to come closer and said-

"You like big sister Claire don`t you?" She asked looking almost... _evil_..

My face turned hot. "What!"

"Oh nothing," She said with a grin then returning to Claire. That little girl was too smart. Don`t get me wrong I don`t mean the me liking Claire part! Anyway she acts all innocent but can be a devil when she wants.

"Big sister Claire?" May asked. Oh boy she`s not going to ask her the same question is she? I blushed more. May noticed and gave a sly grin. Oh damn... that little girl is evil.

"Yes?" Claire answered.

"Can we have a sleep over? Me, you, Stu _**and big brother Gray**_!" She asked with a puppy dog face that no one could resist. She then looked over at me with the most evil grin I`ve ever seen.

"Umm.. I`m fine with that but you`ll have to ask Gray." Claire replied then looking at me with big pleading eyes that said -_I can`t turn this cutie down_-.

"Fine." I answered. There`s no way that I could have turned her down with that face.

Ann and Cliff started laughing again. _This is going to be a long night..._

Review Please! _  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I UPDATED! Sorryyyy! Really busy with school and soccer and stuff so not a lot of time to work on these! On the other hand, I`m going to Hawaii on Friday and I have a 6 hour flight to write more chapters to ALL of my stories! Anyway, thank you`s and cookies to those who reviewed! Love you guys! Here`s the chapter!

_**Claire`s POV**_

We walked over to the clinic to ask Elli if Stu could stay the night and did the same with Barry for May. Elli said the Stu would be too hyper so he could stay only until 8:30, then she would pick him up. Barry on the other hand says it would be fine.

We`re headed back to the farm. I looked down at May then she stopped walking. She and Stu looked at each other, grinned, turned around and said

"Up, up!" My eyes widened and I laughed. I picked up Stu first then went to grab may but before I could, Gray swooped in and grabbed her. I giggled a little then said

"Heheh you would make a good dad Gray!" He blushed and looked away then we started walking again.

_**May`s POV**_

Hmmm... What to do?.. Obviously Gray likes Claire and Claire has some feelings for him.. Oh!

"Big sister Claire?" I whispered.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can you walk closer to big brother Gray? I need to tell Stu something." I said.

"Sure" She replied then smiled. When she got close enough, I jumped off of her shoulders and attacked Stu, knocking him off of Gray saying,

"**SNEAK ATTACK**!" I grinned.

_**Gray`s POV**_

"**SNEAK ATTACK**!" I heard May yell. Next thing I know, May knocked Stu off my shoulders and it looks like she took Claire with her..

I fell to the ground with a light weight on top of me and I felt something on my lips. It was soft and warm...

"Oww..." I heard Claire say. I opened my eyes slowly and saw her ontop of me and her lips against mine. (/) Oh my Goddess! As if I couldn`t get her out of my head enough!

_I need a cold shower when I get home...  
><em>

_**Claire`s POV**_

"Oww..." I groaned.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw my lips pressed against Gray`s. (O/o) Eeeep! Why is Gray kissing me? No wait, I`m on top of him. Oh my Goddess why am I kissing Gray? I jumped 10 ft in the air.

"S-sorry!" I squeaked.

"I-it`s fine!" Gray squeaked back.

An awkward silence fell for a few minutes, then we heard May laugh.

"Well are we going?" May asked. I nodded and we started walking to the farm..

On the way home, I kept thinking about the "_kiss_".

My first kiss... Was with Gray... I was hoping my first kiss would be more... I don`t know, _romantic_?.. But then again... I felt something when that kissed happened. It felt.. warm. Were these the "_sparks_" people always exagerate? I guess I will find out sooner or later. I sighed.

We finally got to my house and I opened the door.

_**Gray`s POV**_

This is all May`s fault! She jumped on Stu and made Claire kiss me!

_Not that you hated it or anything._

Nononono! Shuddup! Ughh!

_I told you, I`m you. I don`t shut up until you do-_

I know! Just shush!

_Fine.._

May that little... Wait! That sneak attack wasn`t for **Stu**, it was for **me** -_and Claire_-! I knew something was fishy about that! She must`ve realised that I sorta have a thing for her.. Ughh... People don`t notice it but she is actually pretty evil.

I shot her a glare.

_**May`s POV**_

Heheheh.. That worked well.. Now what else?

I felt a glare at me. I smirked in delight. I _knew_ who it was. I looked to Gray and sent a smirk. I laughed as I saw him shiver from fear. I`m only _this_ evil around Gray because he knows my true colors. Everyone else sees me as a sweet little girl, which is true, but I like to be a little bit devious at times.

_**Claire`s POV**_

"So are you guys hungry?" I asked, when suddenly their stomachs growled. I giggled a bit and said "I`ll take that as a_ yes_. So what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" Stu shouted.

"Onigiri! (Riceball)" May shouted.

They glared at each other and I swear I saw lightning flash. Me and Gray glanced at eachother and we had an anime sweatdrop on our head.

"Pizza!"

"Onigiri!"

"Pizza!"

"Onigiri!"

"**Grrrr**!" They said in unision.

"I can make both you two! Now stop fighting!" I yelled making both of the stop. "How about you Gray?" I asked.

"I`m not that hungr-" His stomach growled. I laughed and walked over to him.

"_Coorrrnn_" I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Fine." He replied. I giggled. I told them they could watch T.V. while I cooked and they did. Gray fell asleep because May and Stu were watching some kid show.

I was taking the pizza and baked corn out of the oven and right as the corn came out, Gray shouted "Corn!" and popped out of his seat. I laughed and brought the food to the table.

"Yummyyyyy!" May and Stu said and Gray nodded in agreement. I giggled and thanked them.

"You would make a good wife." Gray said slyly. I blushed and he laughed.

Trying to change the subject, I asked May and Stu "So what do you guys want to do after?"

"Hmm... I want to play house!" May said. Stu just nodded and I giggled. When was the last time I played that? Their age?

"I guess so. Gray?" I saw May shoot him a glare. I guess Gray saw too because he agreed.

"Fine." He said annoyed. We ate and May said our roles.

"I`m the sister, Stu is the brother and _Claire and Gray are mommy and daddy_!" She said emphasizing the mommy and daddy part. My eyes widened as I looked at Gray whose eyes were doing the same.

_This was going to be a long night..._

Was it too short? Sorry had to cut this one a little early cuz I wanna work on my other stories too. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Grrr I hate school.. Keeping me from my writing... Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! LOVE YOU GUYSS! Cookies for you!

_**Claire`s POV**_

"What!" Me and Gray shouted.

May giggled.

"_You`re the mommy and Gray is the daddy_!" She repeated.

"May... **NO**!" I said. Gray nodded in agreement.

May just looked down. She saddened and a tear fell to the floor.

"I`m s-sorry... I just.. wanted to remember having a.. _sniff_.. mom and dad... _sniff_." She said while hugging her knees and crying.

I started to feel bad for her so I glanced up at Gray. He nodded understanding what I ment.

"O-Ok May.. Just this once." I said.

She jumped up out of her chair and screamed "YAAAAAAAY!". At first I was just confuzled. Then she pulled out some eyedrops...

"MAY!" Me and Gray shouted.

"Heeheehee! You said you would! Isn`t that right Stu?" She said slyly.

"Yep!" Stu replied.

"Ughhh! Fine!" Me and Gray groaned.

After a while of me and Gray just sitting there while May and Stu played around calling eachother brother and sister, May asked

"Daddy, do you love mommy?"

Gray blushed furiously as did I.

"Ehhh!" We both said.

"Mommy and daddy love each other right? That`s how a family is supposed to be!" She and Stu said.

Me and Gray looked at each other and we nodded indicating that we would go along with it.

"Sure... Daddy loves mommy..." Gray started.

"and mommy loves daddy..." I finished.

Nothing much. We knew we were just acting for May and Stu but I guess it wasn`t enough for May...

"Daddy! Tell Mommy you love her! Same with you mommy!" She shouted.

Me and Gray blushed again.

_**3rd Person POV**_

The two looked at each other blushing and May watched the two amused.

They gazed into each other`s eyes. Each blushing furiously but at the same time, something drawing them towards each other. Almost as if... they wanted to say it. That was just it, they _wanted_ to say '**I love you**'.

Gray opened his mouth to speak and Claire blushed while starring at his lips.

"**I... I love you Claire**." He said, softly but firmly leaving a spot in Claire`s heart as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.

You could hear their hearts beating. You could feel the anxiety leaking out of them. You could see the love in their gazes. Everyone except -_of course_- the two.

Gray watched the girls lips as they parted to whisper the same words.

"**I-I love you Gray.**" She said back. A warm, playful smirk made it`s way to Gray`s face. May also joined in on the smirk fest and Stu followed along.

Review Please! Sorry it`s REALLY short but hey it`s a cliffy :P


	7. Chapter 7

I`m sorry to say, but I`m not really into writing these Graire stories anymore.. (.) I`m thinking about deleting these. If you are interested in adopting them, please leave a message... I`m just not into Harvest moon anymore.. I`m sorry if you liked them and wanted me to continue.

- xXWaffleLuvaaXx


End file.
